


It ends here

by laicka03



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laicka03/pseuds/laicka03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will win in a confrontation between the Rapture God and it's messiah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It ends here

She didn’t understand why he did every single thing he did. He didn’t do it for survival as she claimed; no he did it for love. For the love that he had for her, he did wish that his daughter would be free, would be safe for everything that could hurt her. He didn’t have another option, he had been dying since he had been awake inside of the Vita-Chamber, he had needed the ADAM to reach for her, to save her.  That’s why he had killed the Little Sisters, so he could reach her and save her. He really didn’t have the intention of killing the child, but he had not being able to found another solution, and now he was paying for his crimes with his own daughter.

 

 Indeed he had killed Poole for vengeance for what he did to them, now he knew that that had been wrong and he should had forgave him, like Grace had forgave him. He had killed Alexander not because he hold any kind of grudge against him, no he did it because the true Alexander had begged for it in his audio diaries. But she didn’t understand and when he had tried to stop her for becoming monster, she had pushed him aside, draining his ADAM for his decaying body. He had indeed as Lamb had told him created a monster. He was ashamed of what he had made his daughter become, that’s why he had decided to disappear within her.

 

Eleanor looked over at the sea, she felt the raindrops and the salty water in her face. The bodies of the splicers were surrounding her, she smiled in an evil way. She looked at the horizon, as far as she could see the storm was present, just like her. There was no one in this world that would be able to stop her, no one. She laughed, the world would know soon who she was and what she was capable of doing.

 

The girl had been “saved” by a fishing boat. She arrived to the port of New York City after five days of voyage, from what she had learned from the men in the boat, the world was at the brink of war. She didn’t mind, this whole world would be hers very soon or at least is what she thought. She just needed to find the most powerful man in this new world and kill him, to make sure no one will step into her path. That would be easy, she had Rapture’s technology at her disposal, there was no way someone could stand in her path.

 

She spend the whole day walking in New York City until, she didn’t knew why she started walking away from the city. She walked for what seems to be an eternity, until she reached a small beach. There were some rocks but mainly it was just sand. The waves crashed violently against the rocks, she looked up at the horizon, a storm was coming, but it seems far away.

 

‘It would soon crash this shores along with the city’ she thought, she half turned quickly and saw a lone figure standing not far from her.

 

It was a tall figure, wearing a long black coat and a hat. She could tell it was a male.

 

“So, you finally showed up, eh?” he said.

 

Something inside of her told her to run, and run fast, as if that man was a predator that had been waiting patiently for its prey. She decided to ignore her instincts he was just a man, nothing more. She was the messiah of Rapture.

 

“I don’t know who you are,” she said coolly. “But you aren’t going to live for more than five minutes.” She said and smiled in an evil way.

 

“Five minutes?” he said surprised. “That would be quite boring don’t you think? Is such a short period of time to live, isn’t it?”

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” she demanded in a dark tone.

 

“Who I’m, don’t you know? You should know that…” he sneered. “Is that they don’t teach you history…”

 

Again that sensation of fear invaded her body, she could hear the voices that told her to run fast. But she was going to kill him she decided.

 

“I don’t know who you are and I don’t care, I just know that you are dying right here and right now,” she said.

 

She shrieked as all the Big Sisters did and dragged some rocks, sand and water around her. They flew directly toward the man, she could heard the sound of the impact. She looked up in an arrogant way, but her expression disappeared from her face when she stared at the man, he had not move, not even a single inch. She ran toward him and threw some fire balls, as she jumped into the air she dragged more rocks and threw them also toward the man. He looked up and simply put his hands inside of his pockets.

 

She was astonished to watch what had just happened; it was as if an invisible wall stood in front of him protecting him, no more than a meter away from him. Who was he? She wondered. She made another attempt to try to take him down. She ran as fast as she could, dragging sand along and heating it up with the fire balls, she stopped and threw them. It was when she felt it, ADAM. There was ADAM in his body, very little ADAM, that was what was stopping her attacks, he was using Telekinesis. But he didn’t have that much left.

 

She laughed. “You have so little ADAM left, there is no way in which you can win,” she said mocking. “You are so gonna die.”

 

The man stared at her in a calm way. Then he smiled as he had just heard a good joke. She didn’t care she threw herself again into battle but this time she wasn’t able to pulled out the fire balls or drag any rocks. It was as if someone had just pushed her hard in the stomach. She fell on the ground and far from the man. The waves received her with a thud. She arose from the sea, how could he have pushed her that far if he didn’t had any ADAM left? Now she was mad.

 

She ran again toward the man this time without using any type of offensive except for her persona. She was able to go through his psychic defense, now he was going to die, she was going to drain his ADAM. She moved her extraction needle toward his face. She was sure she had already pierced his skin when an invisible hand pushed her away from him in a more violent way, she was thrown this time against the rocks, she felt the pain of the crashing, she looked at her left leg, it was broke. She arranged it quickly to avoid a wrong healing. She stared at the man, he was simply cleaning the little blood that came from the scratch he had in his cheek.

 

“Quite impressive” he said softly. “It’s be a long time since someone was able to hurt me.”

 

That cold voice, again that fear sensation invaded her. She grasped as she raised again, so little ADAM in him and yet he had been able to make her see her bad luck.

 

“I don’t give a damn who you are, you are dying anyway!” she cried.

 

“Are you done with all this?” he asked.

 

She screamed in rage and threw herself again into the battle and again she was thrown back. She got up panting. The man looked straight at her eyes, those blue eyes of hers. She could see his brown eyes, had she meet them before? Not that she remember.

 

“Now…” he said calmly. “Is my turn!” he exclaimed and smiled in a maniacal and evil way.

 

She saw how his eyes turned from the bright brown to bright reddish, they resemble a turmoil of blood, no of ADAM. The fear was overwhelming, she couldn’t move, she felt an enormous quantity of ADAM through his body. It was as if all of a sudden it was created, like if it had lain hidden all this time and now it had come to the surface. Sand was rising from his side along with water. They were thrown as endless projectiles, she felt how her Big Sister suit was being torn apart. How her skin was being cut down by the swift sand and water, they were like razors. She half opened her eyes and saw how the man was simply looking at her, with a sadistic look in his eyes. She saw fire from behind the man and was that ice? How could he be using three plasmids at the same time? She felt how the small icicles embedded in her skin while the glass, created by the heating of the sand, was tearing it. She wasn’t going to stand there and find out how he managed to use some many plasmids at the same time, she tried to walk forward.

 

Suddenly she felt how all her body shake in a violent way. She screamed in agony, as all her nerves were just fried. She looked at him and saw one of his hands out of his pockets and a soft blue light coming out of it, Electro Bolt, but how? She was thrown against the rocks and then raised again and thrown against the sand. She didn’t feel any part of her body. Her body was going crazy, trying to heal every single wound but it seems impossible and it was starting to drain all of her ADAM. She tried to reach for her father, but she couldn’t sense him, instead she could only felt the despair and fear of all those that were inside of her. She tried to move but she couldn’t, she didn’t know if it was because of the fact that her whole nervous system was fried or because she had been tied up with glass to the sand. The man walked over and bent down. She studied his face, he wasn’t bad looking. Actually he was a very attractive young man. He still had those reddish eyes, he smiled at her in a mocking way.

 

“I had never done this before but I guess there is always a first time, don’t you think?” he said, he grabbed her by the throat; Eleanor opened her eyes in terror when she saw a white pulse coming from him. “We don’t want that this little girl continue being a Little Sister do we?” he laughed in a cruel way.

 

Eleanor felt how something inside of her died, the slug was death. She looked at him with terror in her eyes, his sadistic look returned.

 

“Now you are all mine…” he said softly.

 

‘Father?!’ she called for him, but not an answered came back.

 

The man extended his hand backward and a needle extraction flew into his hand, she stared at him. ‘Father!’ she cried again, but nothing. She felt an intense pain in her abdomen. She couldn’t scream or move. It was pure agony, she felt how her life was being pulled away from her. The man was humbling a soft song. She knew that song. He kept singing as he extracted, like if he was a Little Sister.

 

“Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and give me lollies, come and bring me toffees. Teddy bears... teddy bears.” He sang as he extracted the last of the ADAM in her body.

 

Yet she was still alive. He looked at her, now she wasn’t a menace.

 

“Let’s see who you are young lady,” he said as he pulled up his sleeve and took a hypodermic needle filled it with ADAM and injected himself with it. She saw the chain tattoos in his wrist, she knew who he was now. The man moaned in pleasure as the ADAM circulate throw his system, he gave a sigh of relief and looked at Eleanor. He smiled.

 

“Eleanor, eh? That’s a nice name, too bad you were just the messiah of Rapture, the People’s Daughter,” he said in an evil way, he touched her face. “Too bad you crossed path with the God of Rapture…” he said and gave half turned.

 

She watched how he took all the vials of ADAM with him, now she knew who had told her to run fast and far, it had been all the memories of the death splicers and Big Daddies that had met that cruel man. That man had not hesitated to kill a Little Sister, that man had killed both Ryan and Fontaine. He had killed every single soul with whom he had crossed path in Rapture not caring if they were innocents or not. She now understand that that man was different from her father, that man hadn’t killed the Little Sisters for his survival, no he had killed them because he could. Her father did it because if he hadn’t done it he would never been able to reach her, now she knew her father indeed love her and regret his actions. And this man simply loved power. He stopped suddenly and looked back.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot…” he said as he raised a revolver. “Let me take you out of your misery.”

 

Eleanor pupils shrank in fear, she just heard the shot. She began to felt how the blood came down her forehead. The seconds that actually took her to die seem to be enormous hours to her but in the end she didn’t see anything more but shadows.

 

Jack looked at the death body of the girl. Maybe if she hadn’t been with that attitude he would had let her live. But she had been a menace since the beginning, he had felt her since she had arrived. He wasn’t going to let a stupid girl ruin his plans. He was so close to world domination, just one or two more months to go. He looked at the sky and smiled, the hideous storm that had seemed to be approaching had already disappeared and only the bloody sunset remain to be seen. 


End file.
